A conventional cable or the like protection and guide device such as an energy guide chain connects side plates to each other with a separate coupling element from the side plate is known and illustrated in Patent Reference 1.
Another conventional cable or the like protection and guide device connects side plates to each other by fitting a connecting rod integrally formed on each side plate to a connecting groove between side plates is also known and disclosed in Patent Reference 2.
Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Patent Indication No. 2004-527706. Patent Reference 2 is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-299238.